A new Ally, or a New Enemy?
by Sallybaba23
Summary: It's that time of year again. The year when Naruto was still a klutz and wasnt very good at fighting. The year Sakura was pretty much useless for most of the time. And the year that Sasuke makes true friends for the first time. What happens when you add a new member of team 7. A certain red haired kunoichi looking for fun and a place she can call home. Pretty much like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with the finest silkiest red hair stumbled through the gates of the Leaf Village. She had heard it was the kindest Village out of them all so had decided to take a chance there. However, just when she had crossed over the line, her eyes drooped and before she knew what was happening, her body was falling towards the earth. She layed there, unconcious till the next morning...

The girl opened her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light coming from the window. It was a big room. At the corner, was a big box filled with toys. The curtains were light blue with multicoloured patterns on it. Her rucksack, which was a red and blue one, layed on the windowsill. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was there.

"Oh, you are awake!" came a voice. The girl turned to the owner of the voice. It was an old man with a slightly tanned face. The keen observor she was, she also noticed two moles on the right side of his face. The girl nodded.

"Well, then, how are you? I hope you are fine. Two shinobis found you lying unconcious by the gate. You seemed very tired." he asked.

"I am fine thank you. And you are right, I was very tired. You see, I walked all the way from the Sand village to here." She replied.

"The Sand Village? Are you from there? Although you don't seem to be." The old man inquired confused. The girl smiled.

" I am not from the Sand Village. I merely stopped there because I needed a drink of water. My destination was Konoha. I trust this is it?"

The old man smiled warmly. " Yes, this is Konoha. I am the the third Hokage, **Hiruzen Sarutobi.** It's nice to meet you. May I ask? What is your name?"

"My name, is Ter **u.** I am glad I met you Third Hokage-dono, for I have a favour to ask of you." The girl who's name was Teru said.

"Dono eh? Well, what is it you want Teru-dono?"

" I want to..."

 **An hour later**

" Third Hokage-dono, I thank you for making me a kunoichi of Konoha. I shall devote myself to this Village and I hope to make you proud of me one day."

"It's no problem. Although, I will have to monitor you as we do not know where you are from. We need to put the safety of the Village first and if we do find you a threat we will have no other choice than to-"

" I assure you that you will find no problem with me. I have had check ups frequently in the Sand Village and I have no diseases or anything of that sort." Teru said.

Hiruzen nodded. " You will be in a team with other shinobis. I hope you get a team that you will like," then with a swift motion of his hands, a red and white kage hat appeared, " Draw carefully."

Teru nodded. She dug inside until she found a white piece of paper. Inside it layed a team. It said Team 7 with the name of the members.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchicha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." She read out loud. " Oh and the name of the team leader Hatake Kakashi."

The Hokage sighed. " Well, looks like you got a troublesome bunch there. I don't know why they are even together in the first place. They are as different as night and day."

Teru smiled. " I'm sure they can't be that bad."

 **20 minutes later**

" Sakura-chan? Why did you leave me alone?! We were supposed to share a room together!" whined a young boy's voice.

A pink haired girl scowled at him. " I didn't want to. Sasuke kun and I were supposed to share a room together! You could have just shared with Kakashi!"

Even as she was saying this, you could clearly see on their faces the gross patterns.

"Ok, forget that but still, me and Sasuke are going to be married one day. It's only natural that we share a room together!"

A guy, presumably Sasuke, with dark hair groaned. " Stop fighting. It's annoying."

Sakura turned to him immediately. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. It's Naruto over there that Perv."

"Ehhhhhh?" protested Naruto.

Teru stared at them in astonishment. What the heck? It seemed the blonde guy liked the pink girl but the pik girl liked the dark haired guy and the dark haired guy wasn't interested in her and was instead glaring at the blonde haired guy. What sort of love trinagle was this?

After a moment of just glaring at each other, they finally layed off and turned to Teru. Naruto turned to Teru with a masive grin that resembled Natsu of Fairy tail ( She had met him on her travel to Konoha).

"Hi, you must be the new member of team 7. Kakashi sensei told us about you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. Sakura- chan is over there and the ugly loaf of a ninja over there is Sasuke. He thinks he's the best but he isn't cos I'm better than him."

All of them ,apart from Sasuke who just scowled, smiled at her warmly. Teru glanced around and after noticing there was no sensei she turned back to them.

"Umm, where is Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto shrugged whislt Sakura just sighed.

"He's always late. It;s nothing new. Probably gonna come with some excuse when he was probably reading the Icha Icha tales." she answered.

The look on the red haired face would be enough to make even Ciel laugh out loud. It was that of pure shock. The rest of team 7 started laughing so badly they fell over. It was like another show of Peppa Pig with all those pigs as Ninjas. You get the image anyway.

"What's all this?" came a deep voice. Teru turned around to come face to face with a man in a mask with a crazy hairdo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AN INTRUDER! QUICK OH GOSH WHERE IS THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE OF A TEACHER WHO CANT BE BOTHERED TO SHOW UP COS HE READING A STUPID BOOK ONLY MEANT FOR PERVS! IF I SEE HIM I AM GONNA SMASH HIS FACE IN AND SPOIL HIS UGLY OR IF NOT PRETTY FACE. JUST WATCH STUPID TEACHER! IF I DIE IT WILL BE ALL HIS FAULT AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO HAUNT HIS SLEEP AN-" Her rant was stopped short as Teru realized the other members of Team 7 laughing. AGAIN!

" Yo, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your sensei until you get killed in a battle or a fight." the masked man said. That was when Teru realized her mistake.

" DAMN IT!" she cursed.

Until then, the rest of team 7 had calmed down but upon hearing her they went into hysterics again with Sasuke clutching his stomach and Naruto rolling on the floor. Sakura, well she had gone off to who knows where to fix her makeup. After all, she couldn't afford to let Sasuke-kun to see her looking so disgusting.

"Ohhhhh-kayyyyy. Shall we start the training? Where's Sakura?" Kakashi questioned.

Both boys shrugged. Just then, a squeal came up.

"Sasuke kun!"

"Loooks like we found her." moaned Sasuke. When was he ever gonna get a break from that annoying girl?

Teru grinned. " Looks like the fun is about to start."

Chapter 2

" What do we have to do Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura with her hand raised.

Kakashi glanced over at Teru before replying. " I would like for you to show me how much you've learned. Teru I don't expect you to be able to find me faster than these three but I'm sure you will easily catch on."

The team cheered apart from Sasuke who just smirked. They would finally be able to show off their skills.

" Yes, I will finally be able to show just how powerful I am to Sasuke and Sakura- chan. And that new girl Teru whatistname shall be added to the list of my many fans!" Naruto gloated.

Sakura was thinking _about_ the same lines. Only...

" Yes, now is my chance to impress Sasuke kun. He'll be in awe of my power. That girl won't be able to steal him away from me!"

Those were pretty much the thoughts out of the team. Teru was busy strecthing in a corner whilst Sasuke just looked bored.

" Ok, I want you guys to detect me. I shall have a prize for the first person to find me. However, it shall not be easy and you might have to battle each other to get to me first. You will need all your skills for this. BEGIN!"

Just like that, Kakashi disappeared leaving them confused. Sasuke was the first one to recover however, as


	2. Chapter 2

And with that, Kakashi vanished, leaving them confused. For a moment they just stood there silently.

Sasuke was the first to recover however, as he dashed across the land. Using his sharingan, he scanned the area. Too bad he didn't have the byakugan. That would have gotten him a good advantage. He turned suddenly as he heard a sound. 5 kunais raced towards him.

That caught him by surprise. He rolled over just in time for them to land. This could be a good advantage for him. If he needed to fight, he could just use those Kunai. After all, he didn't really care for them and he hadn't brought any Kunai of his with him. Just then another kunai bolted to him.

This time he was ready and he caught them just as quickly as they were thrown. Deciding not to wait any longer in case the person threw another bunch of kunai, he climbed into the trees and started hopping off them.

That was a great strategy as he would be able to travel as well as scan the area for any of his team mates or Kakashi. Before long, he caught a flash of red hair disappearing into the forest.

"Teru!" he thought.

"Damnit!" he cursed. She was probably heading towards Kakashi. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Even though he had gotten a head start from them, she was able to detect him faster than him.

Nobody should be able to sense anyone that fast! How could she be able to find him that quickly? He ground his face in frustration. His eyes followed her shawdow- and her hair. Although he wouldn't admit that.

After getting over his shock and frustration, he realized that he could use her sensory skills to his advantage. He could merely follow her and when they were close enough for him to sense Kakashi he would make his move. This sounded like an easy enough plan.

He proceeded to disperse his prescence before following her. In the bushes, through the leaves of trees, hiding in shadows, all the shebang. With all that going on, how could he realize he was being followed himself. Or the fact that Naruto was being too quiet.

And when Naruto was quiet. Nothing good came out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-kun?" called Sakura. She had been wondering around for the past hour trying to find him. This was her only chance for her and Sasuke to act upon their feelings. Oh, it would be so romantic. First, they would find Kakashi, then they would defeat him and then they would get the prize. Although she doesnt really want to get the prize. Just a kiss on the lips would be fine. She had a nosebleed just thinking about it.

"Oh Sasuke kun, where are you right now?" she wondered. Suddenly, a noise came from the bushes just behind her. The girl stilled. Who was that? Who was there? She turned around slowly. A hand came flying at her. It hit her on the back, making her fall unconcious. A red haired girl stood above her.

" Now, you arent standing in my way. I just have to follow my nose and I will be able to find him. Good thing Gon taught me how to find someone with my nose." Then she disappeared.

By now, Naruto had figured out a strategy. Or what he called a strategy anyway. It was simple. He had noticed how adept Teru had been at detecting Kakashi's prescence. He would just follow her and when he was reaching the place where he could sense Kakashi he would defeat her.

Of course, he realised that Sasuke had also realised what had happened and was probably thinking of the same thing.

"No matter," he thought " I can just take them out at the same time. First I gotta hide in the shadows and make sure I am not detected or seen. Then I can just sneak up on them and knock them out. Sasuke is good at his reflexes and will probably notice me. No matter. I can just fight him. Sakura chan will definetly praise me for that if I win!"

This made the blonde haired guy even more jived up than before and he set out to put his plan to good use. What was the point in him sitting there after all?

He carefully crept towards a bush and watched. He guessed right. Sasuke had been following Teru after all. Well, that made his plan easier. He would follow Sasuke and he would surely bring him towards the prze and Kakashi. This would be a cinch. Hehehe.

Sasuke darted around soundlessly. A flash of red hair caught his eyes again. This time it was leading to the left. He followed her again. This was quite an easy task. His main concern was Naruto. Even though he would never admit it but her was quite wary of him.

Naruto might be a klutz and stupid but when it came to fighting, it was as if the guy was a whole new person. The way he could think of a plan even in the middle of a battle. He could sense the enemy when he was going to attack. And the way he was able to rely on his instincts and never give up. That scared Sasuke a lot.

What was most suspicious is the fact that Naruto had been quite for over an hour. That was very strange. Normally, he would be the first person to pick a fight. Could he actually have a plan? Whatever it was, Sasuke hoped it wasn;t the same as his. This would mean fighting him.

And fighting Naruto meant fighting his clones. Sasuke hated those pesky clones of his. It was even more amazing that he was able to produce hundreds of them and STILL have enough chakra. That was so annoying.

It was also annoying that he had to follow Teru as well as keep his guard up. Damn that Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto crept silently towards Sasuke. He was now able to sense Kakashi even though it was very faint. He was sure Sasuke was able to sense him too. He would be quiet for a bit longer and when he was able to sense him enough to see which place he was hiding, he would put his plan into action. He had to be patient.

Sasuke, using his sharingan, was able to see Kakashi. Now all he needed to do was put them into a gengutsu ( Naruto and Teru) and reach Kakashi while they were sound asleep. He would claim the prize and finally be able to prove he was better than that idiot Naruto. Before very long, thousands of kunai came hurtling at him. He ducked just in time as they exploded. When he looked up again, Teru was not there.

"Damn it!" he cursed. That girl had gotten the best of him. A leg kicked at him from the side. He dodged before a fatal injury could be caused. That girl could kick. He stepped back, preparing himself for a fight. More kunais came towards him. He caught them and threw them back at the owner. A yelp sounded through the bush.

" Found you." he muttered. As fast as a cheetah, he sped towards the sound silently. He was also careful to hide his presence. Teru had ears like a bat and a nose like a dog. She would be able to sense him even if he made the slightest noise.

Teru crouched like a cat. She was sure Sasuke had found her now. All she needed to do was wait for him. The fight was only just beginning. She rummaged through he pack and found her kunais. Good, she had enough. During her time with the hunters Killua and Gon, she had learned how to conceal her presence completely and use objects to her use.

Now it was time to use all that she had learnt into this. It was her only chance of impressing her team mates and she would take it. Sasuke should be near her by now. She was right. Soon enough, the sound of soft feet came into her hearing. Using nen, she was able to use her aura to make a protection barrier that no one was able to overcome. It was that sinister.

Now that she was ready, she removed it. This would be fun. She stood up and leaned against a tree as if she was bored.

Sasuke stopped when he saw her there. So she had been waiting for him. Upon realising he was there, she smiled at him.

" Hey, Sasuke. It's nice to meet you."

Sasuke scowled at her, He didn't want to hurt her but if she was in his way he would have to. That was something he needed to learn as he was looking for power. The power that could help him get revenge for his family.

" Move or we shall have to fight." he commanded her.

The smile slowly slid off her face. What's up with this guy?

" Then we shall fight. I am not going to stand here and watch you get the prize." she said with authority.

This was his chance. As they continued there staring contest, a blonde haired boy slowly started tying kunais around the trees. They were explosive kunais and were bound to explde any minute. He ran and hid behind the bush.

BOOOM! BOOM BOOM! PA PA PA!

The kunais bombed the entire place and slowly fell to the ground. Sasuke and Teru both looked up and before they knew it, they were being bured in a blanket of smoke. They coughed as they tried to figure out a way to fresh air. Naruto laughed and sneered.

He rapidly sped off towards Kakashi. The masked man was somewhere there. He looked at the bushes. There! He walked over to it.

" Found you Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Wow, Naruto was able to find him. What a surprise. Now for the prize.

" Well done Naruto. And for the prize... It's an Icha Icha tales book. The whole set! You are very lucky to have it Naruto."

Naruto stared at him, his mouth hanging agape. What?! All that trouble and it was just for a stupid perv book. You could literaly see a dried bush rolling past and wind blowing as Naruto stood there, silent. Kakashi? Well, he had gotten the reaction he wanted and since it was clear Naruto didnt want the book he would just read it. That was a good excuse for him to have bought it and now to read it. Sometimes being a sensei was very comforting. Hahahahhaaha!

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Sasuke and Teru were being chased by an angry eagle. They had accidently smashed it's eggs whilst looking for a way out of the smoke. Teru had appologized several times but it seems it didnt want to hear it. Teru had a different reason though..,...

" Sasuke, it's because you didn't apologize!" she shouted.

Sasuke scowled at her angrily. " Shut up! If you hadnt smashed her eggs then we would have found Kakashi by now."

This made her stop. " So it's MY fault. At least I don't have a duck head." she retorted.

" Don't stop you idiot. And whateves. I dont have a duck head and at least I have good sense of touch. You couldn't even feel those eggs!" he glared back.

" WHAT?! YOU JUST WATCH WHEN I COM-" They were interrupted by the loud screeches of the eagle.

" DAMN IT!" They shouted out and ran towards their houses.

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading this story. I would very much apprecaite it if you would comment. I could really use the feedback that you give. My work has plenty of mistakes and erros. Please tell them to me so I can change them. Thank you so much. Arigatou Gomenzai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Evening**

"Uh! Stupid bird. Now I have all sorts of scratches on my body. Kuso!" muttered Teru. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that she was chased by an eagle. But what can she do? The eagle was not there anymore so she couldn't get her revenge.

"Damn that Sasuke. He should have just apologised to the stupid thing then we would have got off. Stupid duck!"

Now not many people fret over such a stupid thing. However, if you had abnormally fragile body and very very pale skin, I'm sure that having bumps and cuts all over your body is not something you would be very happy about. Especially if it could be sorted with a simple apology.

Just as she was about to dry her hair ( she had just showered) a sound rang through the building.

 **Ding Ding Ding!**

"Oh, that must be the doorbell. Who the hell is that?"

The girl opened the door to a very red faced boy.

What the? No scratch that! There's no way. Ok, pretend you didn't read that. Back to the beginning.

"Who the hell is ringing at this time?"

Opening the door, she gasped as she saw Naruto standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Naruto. What the hell do you want?" she grumbled.

Naruto stepped inside eagerly. It was pretty cold and he didnt have anything other than his trackshuit.

" Sorry. I was on my way home after training but then I saw your house so I decided to come in. At least until morning." he said, relaxing on the bed.

Teru stood there. Shocked.

" WHAT THE HELL? WHAT RIGHT GIVES YOU TO JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT?! AND IN MY BED!" She yelled.

Naruto closed his eyes. " Shut up, you're too loud. Night night. You should sleep to we have training tomorrow."

Teru looked like a red tomato with steam blowing out of it.

" **And JUST WHERE AM I GOING TO SLEEP? WHAT THE?- WAKE UP YOU DOUCHE! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

All her efforts were in vain though as Naruto was already asleep. Like a baby...

Teru sighed, running a hand through her hair.

" I guess I'll sleep on the sofa. Kuso! Now I know how Lucy feels like when we crash her room."

Soon though, she relaxed on the sofa and fell into a deep sleep. She didn't feel the hands that wrapped around her waist. She didnt hear the heatbeat of another person. She didnt smell the scent of freshly washed sheets.

The day had been very tiring. Of course she wouldnt. And now, she layed down, hair sprawled over the pillow.

" There. Now you should have a good sleep." a voice said.

Before long, the person also layed down on the sheets. Exhausted. After all, he had done a lot of planning today.

 **Preview of the next chapter.**

 _" What are we going to do today Kakashi sensei?"_

 _"You'll have to wait and see."_

 _Kunais flew through the window. They exploded._

 _"Iruka, look after the kids."_

 _"Is Teru really on our side?"_

 _She tripped and stumbled._

 _A sinister voice sneered,. "Well, look who we have hear?"_

 _"Hokage-sama! Naruto has gone wild and Sasuke is missing!"_

 _"We found Kunais inside the houses that were bombed. They all had the name Teru writting on it."_

 **NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IS SHE OUR ALLY OR OUR ENEMY?**

 **A/N** ** _I want to thank all of you who have been reading this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you shall comment. The next chapter shall contain violence and blood. For those who cannot read that plz do not worry. You shall be able to understand what happens in the chapter after. Thank you. Arigatou. Karen._**


	6. Chapter 6

Uhhh. What a tiring day it was yesterday. Sheesh, how could Goku endure runnning around all day and fighting bad ass guys like Frieza and Vegeta. Thank goodness she was out of that crazy universe. But they did teach her some pretty handy techniques so all was not bad. She yawned, stretching.

"Sheesh, I hate waking up." she said. Or was **about** to say.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she tumbled over the bedsheets onto the floor.

"Shit!" she cursed rubbing her butt. She stood and stumbled over to the kitchen.

"Oh yeh, Naruto was here yesterday. That brat, I don't even know that well." She remembered.+

Teru grabbed a peice of toast and some milk before changing into her uniform.

"Even though I think they are all psycho's I will stilll wear Turtle Hermit's uniform. I am his student after all."

Of course, for those who know Turtle Hermit, you must know he is VERY perveted. He wanted her to wear a skirt. A very short one at that. But who can fight in that? So instead, she chose the trousers. Thank goodness for her long hair...

Anyway, after clambering into her uniform, she ran out of the house for a look around. When she came yesterday, she had immdeiately requested to see her team mates. So far, they were nice. Although, she didn't like Sasuke much and Naruto was stupid. A bit like some people she knew...

And Sakura?

Gosh, she hated girls who were obsessed over ONE guy. It was annoying. Not saying she hated Sakura or anything...

"Hey youthful gal!" cried a voice.

I think we all know who that is...

A man with a bow cut and blinding white teeth. What was most ridiculous was the leotard he was wearing with overly stupid boots. Weirdo.

Teru turned.

"Oh hi." she said politely.

"Hello! I have never seen you before. Might I ask who are you most youthful girl I dont know?" he said overdramitacallly.

"Teru sir."

He chuckled.

"It is nice to meet you Miss. You must meet my student Lee. I can sense a bond connecting you to him. May the glory of youth shine upon you!"

Then he disapppeared.

Teru raised an eyebrow. Wow. She hadn't thought anybody other than the Z's could move that fast. Still not up to their level though... Oh well. She could sense there were pretty strong people here anyway.

But what a strange man. Even when he seemed joking, she could tell the strenght radiating off him. Like when she could feel Juvia's when she thought someone was after Gray. Poor Lucy. She was probably after her right now.

Who was that Lee guy anyway? If he was his student then he must be a sensei then. Wow. He was completly different from Kakashi.

Then she realised something. Sasuke had that same aura as Killua! She knew she had felt it somewhere. Most likely Naruto was like Gon. Then...

Ohhhh! But they weren't exactly the same. From what she had gathered, Naruto and Sasuke hated each other. Or that's what they were telling themselves. Hehehe. Looks like she had somethings to do.

Konoha was an interesting place. She was sure she would learn a lot of things here.

She would collect lots of technique. They would come in handy for the battle...

At least she had her friends from her other universes to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Teru, hey Teru!" a voice yelled from the end of the street.

Teru winced. It was one of those really annoying high pitched voices that made you want to bang your head on the table. She turned around. Almost immediately, she groaned. She should've thought. Naruto.

"Hey Teru, I was calling you. Didn't you hear me?" the blonde haired boy said,

She shook her head then smiled.

"No, sorry. Did you need me for something?"

Naruto grinned wrapping his hands around his back head like he had been doing that for ages.

"Yeah, you obviously want to tour the village and why not receive it from an expert like me? Naruto Uzumaki!"

Teru rolled her eyes but smiled gratefully.

"Oh I was already looking around. I've met some very interesting people," but then she nodded. "I would like some company though."

Naruto jabbed his heart with his thumb a wide grin set in his mouth.

"You will soon experience the tour of a lifetime. Led by me. Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Well, he had some high expectations no doubt. Teru was not sure how Naruto would become Hokage. He was stupid, didn't know how to fight even though he was usually the one who insinuated the fight anyway.

She didn't say anything at his proclaim. There was nothing she needed or even wanted to say. Thankfully, Naruto didn't question her. Instead, he grabbed her hand, directing it to the hokage statue.

"That is where my face will be one day. Everyone who comes here will know. Naruto Uzumaki is a Hokage. Then they shall start to respect me. I'll show them!"

Teru stared at him. Well, he's got the determination that's for sure.

"Come on, I'll show you the place where we'll have the chuunin exams!"

"Chuunin exams?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it's when you do all these stuff and then you get to become a chuunin if you win. Some people say it's really hard but it's going to be really easy for me."

Interesting.

"So do you get nominated or what?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. Sasuke says we can only be in it if Kakashi lets us. But what does Sasuke know anyway?"

Teru laughed. "Yeah, I doubt Sasuke knows anything."

Naruto nodded demurely. So demurely it was funny.

"I know! Thank you. Someone knows how I feel. I mean, everyone think he's all that when he's not really all that. I mean, he thinks he's all this top notch guy. So he's got the red eyes. So what? I mean, it's not like it makes him special. Sakura is always nice to Sasuke but really mean to me. What does she see in that guy anyway?"

Teru struggled to hold in her laughter. Naruto really 'hated' Sasuke.

"Oh well, some girls are just like that. And some guys are just like that too. Such a shame to have him in your team."

Naruto nodded. Vibrantly this time.

"I know right? He always steals all the glory and Kakashi-sensei seems to think he's an amazing student and teaches him techniques but he always leaves me and Sakura. Sakura doesn't care but I do. I want to grow stronger. Stronger than Sasuke or anybody. Then I'll show them what I'm made of. "

Then he stopped. "Look, that's it."

Teru studied the building. It was huge. Glancing around, she invited herself in. Millions of chairs were stacked on the right and left of the arena. Obviously, a lot of people came to witness the exams.

"I can use this to my advantage." she murmured. Her eyes fixed on the shiny surface beneath her feet.

"Um Teru, are you going crazy cos you're muttering to yourself like how Sakura does when she's on her period. Do all girls have periods?" Naruto said, twitching nervously.

Teru squinted at him. How dare he say something like that. She wasn't on her period. Yet. And who asks a girl if she has periods?

"What did you say?"

Naruto sniffed the air. Uh-Oh. Danger! I repeat DANGER! Stay BACK! Whatever you do don't approach girl! If necessary run! For your life!

So that's what he did. He ran to the end of the street, stayed there for a while then decided it was safe to come out. Sakura's anger only lasted for a couple of minutes anyway. Why should Teru be any different?

"Naruto! Oh Naruto!" Teru screamed. Where was that boy? Calling himself a Hokage to be when he ran from girls. God.

 **Naruto's POV**

Naruto froze. Oh no. Oh no. She was still angry. Sakura never called for him unless she was really angry. So why would Teru be any different?

He crept back to his stone and hid behind it.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped. Then relaxed. Not Sakura or Teru. After a while, a cold feeling of dread passed through him as he recognized the voice. He looked up and found himself staring into dark brown eyes. Shikamaru.

"Oh Naruto, where are you?"

He stilled.

Shikamaru smirked.

"What are you doing behind a rock NARUTO?" He asked. Emphasizing his name loudly.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Shikamaru shut up. The new girl in my team is looking to take of my head."

Shikamaru shook his head in pity.

"I understand. But aren't you going to be the next Hokage? Why are you hiding from a girl? Behind a rock?"

Naruto glared. "If you knew..."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I know. Girls are scary creatures," but he paused. "So what did you do?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. I just asked her if she had her period because she was acting weird. Talking to herself and stuff. Just like what Sakura does."

Shikamaru face palmed. Naruto looked confusedly at him. What's with people today?

"You idiot! You never tell a girl she's crazy or ask her if she has her period! How thick are you"

Naruto frowned. Like Shikamaru knew any better. He was always hiding from Ino and avoiding his mum.

"Shut up! Damn it!" he shouted. Then he caught himself.

Shikamaru grinned.

"Teru, he's over here!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. Oh no! Quick, think of a way to escape. Three, two, one-

"Hey Naruto! There you are!"

Damn it. Too late.

"I got you now."

 **Teru's POV**

"I got you now." I said appearing behind Naruto.

He sure was good at hiding. If it wasn't for that boy, I'd probably wouldn't have been able to find him.

Wait that boy.

I smiled at him. He just cast me a bored look.

"You're Teru right? I'm Shikamaru."

His voice was dreadfully dull. Like he had no life.

"Hi. Thanks for helping me catch him. I really have no idea why he ran away."

Shikakamaru smirked. His features being shown much more visibly now.

"Probably thought you were going to kill him."

He said it quietly so I and Naruto would hear but no to the point where it would seem like it was on purpose. That way If I heard he could have said it wasn't intentional to avoid being dragged into an argument with Naruto. Smart. But extremely lazy of him.

He reminded me of a shrewd old man who didn't know what to with his life.

"Shikamaru! Ugh! Where is that boy? I swear if I get my hands on him I'll kill him."

The boy groaned.

"Might as well go. What a drag. See you Naruto and new girl."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

He pointed a finger at him then said to me.

"He's even worse than me with girls. So don't fall for his act."

I didn't doubt that. I'm sure in Konoha, almost all the boys are hopeless with girls.

As we walked back to the village Naruto voiced out what had been in my mind.

"Hey Teru, we never finished that tour. Maybe tomorrow."

I crossed my arms.

No way! I'll just investigate by myself thank you.

But I said to him.

"No thanks. I'm sure I'll find my way around."

He yawned.

"Suit yourself."

And thus was thy first time meeting Shikamaru, Gai, and Lee.

 **A/N Ok so this was Teru's first time meeting the other characters in the story. I don't know who she'll meet next time. Leave a comment for a suggestion. How she meets them might also be quite nice.**

 **Thanks.**


	8. Not a chapter

This isn't a chapter.

 **Thanks so much for the help in the reviews.**

 **I did mean a tumbleweed. I just didn't know the name.**

 **And thank you so much for telling me. I'm new to fan fiction so I didn't know to put it under crossovers. Thanks a lot. I've changed it now.**

 **Once again, thanks for all the reviews and help. Please keep them coming. I really appreciate them.**

 **Arigato.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Goku. Yes, I'm fine. No. No. Okay. Sure. I miss you guys. What?! Frieza's coming back! Oh shit. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

I placed the phone back on the stand. Frieza's coming back. I felt exasperated. That guy just doesn't stop. But with the way Goku is now he can easily defeat him. Even Gohan can. I hope...

Making my way towards the bathroom was a chore. I dragged my feet across and leaned against the wall. I'm so tired. That was the only thought in my mind. I looked at my reflection. My bright red hair was in a frizzy mess. The green eyes,weary, were losing it's color and resorting to a black shade. My skin was pale completely differing from it's usually tanned self.

I'm sick.

I really wasn't in the mood for a shower so I crept back into bed and pulled the covers over my head. The heat only seemed to make it worse. An ache pounded. Squeezing my brain. I coughed. I shrugged off the covers hoping that at least the headache will go. That only reserved to make me feel so cold. Like it was winter. Even though the sun was blazing.

Maybe if I sleep. Maybe that'll make it better.

So I closed my eyes welcoming the darkness.

"Miss, please wake up! Wake up!"

What was that voice?

"Hinata, I don't think she can hear you" another voice spoke.

Two people? I tried opening my eyes but after noticing how the throbbing in my head increased, I stopped.

"Do you think she's dead?" a boy said.

"No. She's breathing." The girl, Hinata said. "Ten ten, can you please bring me some more water. Make sure it's extra cold okay?"

I think the other one, Ten ten, nodded as there was no response.

Seconds later, I felt a cooling sensation travel down my skin. I shivered. So cold. But at least it cooled down my boiling head. I tried opening my eyes again. I wasn't able to open them all the way but squinting was enough for me. I saw a dark blue haired girl with lilac eyes. Her eyes were scanning my body. Like she could see through it. That's creepy.

On the other side, a boy ,who looked at around my age as well, with messy brown hair and slit like eyes sat down petting a dog. To be honest, he kind of looked like a dog too. Where was Ten ten? Just when I had questioned that was when I saw a young girl looking to be around my age too appeared.

She had brown long hair which had been tied into two neat buns. She wore Chinese traditional clothing. A pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse and green pants. I wondered if she was Chinese. But she certainly spoke Japanese.

Hinata suddenly gasped.

"You're awake! Are you okay? Can you open your eyes?" her soft voice asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me.

"No, don't talk. You mustn't strain yourself. Okay? I've got some tea with lemons. Please drink that first. Would you like some honey?"

I nodded. She smiled then propped me up. "Can you sit?"

I nodded again. I wasn't that weak. Kiba and his dog sat on the other side of the tatami floor mat. Ten ten sat at the end.

Hinata gently fed me the tea. She was a good tea maker. By the time I was done, the tea had refreshed me completely and I was able to speak.

"Thank you." I said softly. Hinata smiled.

"That's alright. I hope you're okay now. You had a dreadful fever."

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just the change of scenery."

Hinata stared at me, scouring my entire body. I felt a little uncomfortable but since she had helped me, I was willing. Besides, it seemed like she was doing something important.

"Oh good. There's nothing wrong. But for now, can you please rest? Walking will only make more damage."

Her voice was soft and sweet. Like an angels. It was soothing.

"Okay. But before you go, how did you find me. And what am I doing here?"

She frowned. "You don't remember?"

At the shake of my head, she answered. "Well, I found you lying down on the street. At first I thought you were dead but at a closer look, It was obvious that you were just unconscious."

"I see. I thought I was sleeping in my bed."

Ten ten spoke up. "You were probably sleep walking. Fevers tend to do that to people. Especially those who have lots on their mind."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "True. Be grateful Hinata found you. If it was Neji, you'd be dead by now."

I looked up in shock. What?

Ten ten grimaced. "Yeah. He's very wary of people he hasn't seen before. Konoha is quite a small village. If someone new came, we would know immediately."

That was understandable. Hinata coughed then brought out something from her pocket.

"Sorry, is this yours? We found it lying next to you."

It was cross. A memento from Ukumora Rin.

"Yeah, it was given to me by a friend. Thanks for saving it."

Hinata blushed and whispered. "It's okay. "

"YOUTH! TEN TEN WE MUST HAVE YOUTH!"

I sweat dropped. That sounded strangely familiar. A boy with a bow cut and a ridiculous green leotard landed next to me.

"HELLO! ARE YOU THE NEW GIRL GAI-SENSEI TOLD ME ABOUT?"

Damn, he was loud. My headache started to return. Thankfully, Hinata told him to quiet down. Nicely, of course.

"Oh sorry. Hi, I'm Lee."

Oh so he's the student of that crazy teacher. I nodded in recognition.

"I've met your teacher. He told me about you."

Lee's eyes widened before tearing up into a full blown cry. What the hell?

He was crying buckets!

"Gai-sensei! You are so amazing! You have already told her about me! THIS IS YOUTH! YOUTH! WE MUST SHINE WITH YOUTH!"

Ten ten raised an eyebrow. "That has nothing to do with youth!"

Lee stopped bawling and the water vanished. "OF COURSE IT HAS! EVERYTHING IS YOUTH!"

I winced. So loud. Kiba scowled.

"Be quiet Lee, she's sick."

Lee suddenly stopped. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said, considerably quieter.

"No, It's fine." I said.

His eyes shot up. "You can talk?!"

We all sweat dropped. This guy is worser than Naruto. Speaking of Naruto...

"Oh do you guys know who Naruto is?"

Everyone stared at me. I stared back. They looked at each other. Then looked at me.

"OF COURSE WE KNOW WHO NARUTO IS!" they shouted. All apart from Hinata who was quiet as always.

"Naruto is that annoying punk with the yellow hair. God, he's so annoying." Kiba started.

Ten ten agreed. "And stupid."

Lee made a pose. "NARUTO IS MY RIVAL! WE ARE YOUTH!"

Rival in what? I thought dryly.

Hinata blushed and turned a dark shade of pink. Wait, does she have a crush on him?

"Hey guys, oh hi Teru. I heard my name." a familiar annoying voice said.

Everyone turned. "NARUTO!"

We yelled at the same time. Hinata passed out. Whoa.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke opened the door, a scowl set on his face. What did Sakura want now? Speaking of Sakura, the pink haired girl stood in front of the door with a blush resting on her cheeks. She looked down before looking back up again.

"Um, I was wondering Sasuke kun. Uh, um would you like to go to the-"

She was interrupted by a loud shout. Automatically, her blush was gone and replaced with exasperation and annoyance.

"SASUKE! TODAY IS THE DAY! WE SHALL BATTLE AND THAT SHALL SHOW THE-"

Naruto was unable to complete his sentence as a punch came flying through hitting him square in the face. The impact was so great it sent him to the floor. Sakura was seething.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO SASUKE!"

The blonde gulped. "Oops. I guess..."

Sasuke smirked walking towards Naruto (who was still on the floor) standing just in front of him. "Naruto. What makes you think you can defeat me when you can get beaten by a mere punch."

Naruto scowled. "Yes well I was caught off guard."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How many times will you be caught off guard. You must always be prepared. Carelessness costs lives."

Sakura gave a happy sigh. "Oh Sasuke, you're so smart!"

Naruto rolled his eyes finally getting up. "Yeah whatever. Besides, it's not like I can hit Sakura-chan or anything."

Sasuke scoffed then turned back to the door. "Don't bother me again. I have important things to do." Then slammed it shut.

"Well he's in a pissy mood."

"Aaah!" They both screamed.

Teru laughed jumping down from the ceiling. "So how's you."

Sakura glared at her. "What are you doing here? And if you're here to ask Sasuke to go to the festival with you forget it! He's not going!"

Teru raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to. Sorry to burst your bubble but not every girl is obsessed with Sasuke."

Sakura blushed and stormed off in a huff. Teru rolled her eyes at her. Naruto glanced back and forth at both of them but then finally gave up trying to understand what was going on.

"There's a festival?"

Teru nodded. "You didn't know? The hokage is hosting a festival to celebrate his birthday."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Oh... is there fighting?"

Teru shrugged. "Maybe. I heard that the person you go with is the person you get to fight."

Naruto's eyes widened. Yes! It was finally his chance. To prove to Sasuke that he was stronger than him. And with everyone watching too. It couldn't get any better. Teru watched his expressions with a smirk. He was just too easy.

"HA! THIS IS THE BEST IDEA EVER! SASUKE! SASUKE OPEN UP!"

Sasuke opened the door abruptly and kicked Naruto out of the place. He fell in a bin.


End file.
